


Welcome Home

by milevenmirkwood



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mileven, little bit of Byler, requested by anon on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: I’m just curious. Can I ask you guys something?” Mike asked, ignoring El’s gaze.“Sure Mike. What’s up?” Will asked.“It’s not that we don’t love having you here Christian, but um… why did you guys need to come here together? I mean we wouldn’t want to inconvenience you just so you can visit your roommate’s sister.” Mike said, hesitantly.Will and Christian exchanged knowing looks before looking back at Mike and El.“Well we had to be together cause we have something to tell you guys.” Will said, visibly nervous.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I know it's been 84 years, but let's not lie the ST fandom has been dead for a minute now (it's all about It now), but of course mileven still runs through my veins a little anon requested this and I was more than happy to oblige! Imma shut my trap and let y'all read! See ya at the end!

 

 

El rushed to the front door and threw it open, smiling widely at the sight of Will and his roommate Christian.

“Hi!” El squealed, pulling her brother into a tight hug.

Will smiled widely, hugging El tighter. The two had only seen each other a few weeks ago, but when you were linked like them weeks felt like years.

The two pulled away and El smiled kindly at Christian.

“Hi Chris.”

“Nice to see you again El. You look lovely as usual.”

El flushed a little with a smile and opened the door wider, welcoming them in.”

“Hey I heard that!” Mike yelled, emerging from the kitchen wearing a “Kiss the Cook” apron.

Christian was an attractive man, around 6’2 with curly blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Mike had no doubt El would never cheat, but that didn’t mean he was gonna stand there and let guys hit on her.

“Mike he was just being polite.” El admonished, hitting Mike lightly on the arm.

“Good to see you too Mike.” Christian said, holding out his hand.

The two men shook hands firmly before Mike and Will hugged firmly.

“Will. It’s been too long man.” Mike said, clapping Will on the back.

“Yeah sorry about that. Chris and I’s schedules are so hectic, it took a while for us to take off work at the same time.”

El and Mike exchanged similar looks as Will and Christian removed their coats.

_Why do they need to be here together?_

“Well Ellie I hope you’ve been doing that apron justice cause whatever’s cooking smells amazing.” Christian said with a smirk, causing now both El and Mike to smirk.

“We brought some house warming gifts!” Will said handing El a gift wrapped box while Christian pulled a bottle of Moscato from a bag.

“Aw you guys didn’t have too!” El said, opening the box revealing her favorite lavender scented candle.

At that moment the timer when off in the kitchen.

“Well soup’s on.” Mike said with a smile

El fought to keep the wine from coming out her nose, waving her hands back and forth to keep Christian from going on.

“So I’m like ‘Oh my god what are you doing?!’ and Will is a red as a tomato and Ryan goes ‘I thought you guys were on a business trip!’ and I’m like ‘We leave next week!’”

Mike sets down his fork, resisting the risk of laughing and eating while El finally swallows her wine.

“So long story short we’re never letting Ryan or any of Christian’s fantasy football friends have a key to our place.” Will said, smiling.

“Oh my god! Imagine if my mom was here to hear that story at the dinner table.” Mike said, between laughter.

“Oh Mikey I don’t know about that. Older women love me.” Christian said, taking a sip of wine.

“Everyone loves you.” Will said, looking over at Christian. The two smiled at each other and the air in the room shifted.

Mike and El exchanged looks again.

“More wine anyone?” El asked, interrupting the two men.

“No more for me. I’m driving after all.” Will said, finishing his meal.

“Well I’m not so yes please.” Christian said, holding out his glass which El topped off.

“I’m just curious. Can I ask you guys something?” Mike asked, ignoring El’s gaze.

“Sure Mike. What’s up?” Will asked.

“It’s not that we don’t love having you here Christian, but um… why did you guys need to come here together? I mean we wouldn’t want to inconvenience you just so you can visit your roommate’s sister.” Mike said, hesitantly. 

Will and Christian exchanged knowing looks before looking back at Mike and El.

“Well we had to be together cause we have something to tell you guys.” Will said, visibly nervous.

“Will? Will what’s going on?” El asked, worried as Mike grabbed her hand beneath the table.

“It’s alright Ellie. Should I tell them or do you want to?” Christian asked, looking over at Will.

Mike’s eyes looked between the two with growing curiosity.

“I-I can. I will.” Will said, taking a deep breath.

“Will you can tell us.” El said.

He nodded and let out a shaky breath. “I’m gay. We’re gay. Chris and I are… together. Romantically.”

Mike and El started at the two of them with their mouths slightly agape. They then looked at each other and let out shocked laughs.

“Well? Say something you guys.” Will said, anxiously but visibly relaxed after getting the weight off his shoulders.

“I- I mean I’m surprised, but then again I kinda always thought it.” El confessed, looking down.

“Yeah I mean… you’ve never really had a girlfriend, but I just thought that was cause you were shy.” Mike said.

“I mean I couldn’t really be open about it. I’m still not really comfortable talking about it y’know?” Will said as Christian grabbed his hand.

“When did you know… or figure?” Mike asked.

“Well I can’t really tell you an exact date, but obviously Chris is my… ahem first.” Will confessed, flushing wildly while Christian smirked beside him. “But truth be told, I kinda had a thing for you Mike. Before you met El.”

Mike’s eyes grew wide while El just sat there in shock.

“Wha-me really?”

“Yeah I mean come one Mike. You’re brave, smart, good-looking, compassionate. I never realized until about college, but you’ve been with El for like ever so…” Will trailed off shyly.

“No I- I’m not-“

“Mikey let’s not be humble. You took in a runaway girl and now she’s your fiancé. You’re the picture perfect boyfriend.” Christian said as El looked over at Mike adoringly.

“I’ll say.” El piped up, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.  

“Wow uh thanks I guess.” Mike said shyly.

“Well now that that’s out of the way, let’s tell you the real story about how we met.” Christian said, taking another sip of wine.

“You guys didn’t met through a friend?” El asked.

“No we did, but it wasn’t at a coffee shop. It was at a gay bar.”

“WHAT?!” Mike and El exclaimed at the same time while Will buried his hands in his face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So many ships! NGL I had a lot of fun writing Christian and of course a lot of fun writing this! Let me know what you guys think and I'll see you guys in the next fic. 
> 
> If you guys liked this, please leave a comment or kudos as they are greatly appreciated! I love you guys!


End file.
